D gray woman
by UndeadBlood
Summary: Kanda homme sombre fort et impassible ... Que se passerais t'il si TOUTE la congrégation sauf Kanda était feminine. Et si toute les femme ne pouvait trouver que de la joie masculine en Kanda. Fiction sur une invention de Komui et la st valentin. Qui pourrais ressemblais à se qu'il se passerais si on mettait Kanda et toute ses fangirl dans un même bâtiment.


La congrégation lieux d'armé et de foi de sérieux... Sauf quand Komui décide de faire une nouvelle invention qui fatigue tout la congrégation.

* * *

Encore une journée de travail pour Komui qui c'est effondré et pour changer Lavi décida de changer du classique "Lenalee va se marier" pour "Toute la congrégation aime Lenalee". D'un coup d'un sel komui se releva tel un robot et s'enferma dans son laboratoire. On ne le vit plus pendant deux mois. Puis un jours où tout les exorcistes étaient en train de manger à la cafétéria où plutôt un lieu qui devrait s'appeler "Tout les restaurants du monde réuni". Tout le monde manger avec plaisir. Les exorcistes venaient de revenir de l'arche de Noé. C'était une mission très dangereuse et épuisante. et tout le monde profitère d'un repas copieux et du calme avant la tempète. Et la tempète en question n'est autre que KOMUI! Pendant ce repas Lavi se leva et regarda allen:

"Allen j'ai l'impression d'avoir la poitrine lourde."

Allen regarda Lavi et sursauta:

"La..La...Lavi tu...tu...tu depuis quand tu as une aussi grosse poitrine Lavi-chan c'est injuste! Comment tu fais?"

Lavi recula et remarqua que les cheveux d'allen avait poussée et même une poitrine. Et tout les autre membre de la congrégation semblais s'être transformés en fille (Jerry le cuisinier était en joie) Puis il vue que tout le monde se comportais en fille. Il se disait que si il devait devenir une fille il aller voir comment était Kanda. AUCUN CHANGEMENT , pas que en fille il rester le même mais il ne s'était pas transformé en fille. Lavi le vit et eu une pointe de jalousie mais décida de l'embêter légèrement tant que sa voix avez encore un semblant de masculinité. Il l'appella " Yuu...YuU!" Ce qui déconcentra Kanda dans sa méditation mais ne pouvait pas le frapper avec mugen qui était encore en réparation il attrapa par le col et cria.:

"Arrête de m'appeler comme ça stupide lapin"

Lavi prit une voix féminine:

"Kanda-sama vous êtes plutôt sauvage.

Kanda se gela sur place avec Lavi en Lavi éclata de rire par le visage déconfis de Kanda. Puis Lavi observa de plus près son visage et son coeur se mis à battre et il supplia Kanda:

"Kanda s'il te plaît sauve moi je croit que je t.t..t'aime...Je veux pas devenir une fille amoureuse d'un in-sentimental"

Kanda se senti mal à l'aise mais cela ne dura que quelque seconde pour qu'ensuite un démon apparaisse dans son dos. Ce qui rendu fou de désir Lavi qui le sauta dessus, bien sur Kanda le repoussa d'une main. Puis Allen apparut et regarda intensément Kanda avant de lui sauter dessus en hurlant:

"Kanda-sama! je vous trouve enfin"

Kanda se demanda se qu'il se passa et alla voir dans le réfectoire et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte une armée de femme lui sauta dessus. Kanda été le seul homme encore ... pas en vie mais avec des attribut masculin. Après une course folle se déroula après que kanda essaya de frappé quelque filles mais il ne put se mesurer à des exorciste seul, Allen, Lavi, Kroly, Marie et aussi Chaoji le poursuivèrent. Jusqu'à un moment ou il fut entrainner de force dans une chambre. Soulagé il se retourna pour savoir qui l'avait sauvée des cheveux rouge tombaient sur le côté et une odeur de cigare et d'alcool flottaient dans l'air. Quand kanda se retourna il faut surprit de voir le maréchal Marian Cross en train de fumée avec un e poitrine encore plus énorme que celle de Lavi. Cross s'approcha de l'oreille de Kanda et murmura:

"Veux tu être mon partenaire pour cette nuit?"

Kanda sursauta et voulue frapper Cross qui sorti aussitôt son fusil à double canon. Il s'apprêta à tirer quand la maréchale Froi Tiedol fit irruption dans la chambre et commença à défendre son petit Yuu. Kanda profita de se problème pour sortir de cet enfer. À Peine sorti il croisa Lenalee qui s'arrêta nette lorsqu'elle aperçus Kanda. Elle le prit par le bras et l'emmena vers un endroit sûr. Puis après avoir reprit son souffle elle lui demanda:

"Kanda tu est bien un homme n'est ce pas, en voyant sa face surprise elle comprit vite et lui expliqua la situation, Komui à crée une potion qui permet de transformé un homme en fille il à dilué sa potion dans l'eau de la congrégation."

"Je vais tuer cet imbécile, répliqua Kanda"

"Inutile il s'est déjà puni, il a oublier que le café c'est fait avec de l'eau"

Lenalee et Kanda se dirigèrent vers le laboratoire privé de Komui, où ils rencontrèrent komui avec ses invention plus dangereuse les une que les autres. Et un nouveau Komuilin : Komuilin x. Son innocente étant très lourde Lenalee n'arrivais pas à courir facilement. Puis deux ombres apparut c'était Allen et Lavi qui attendais pour Kanda. Le regard déterminer pour arrêter son frère se décomposa en voyant la poitrine de Lavi. Komui à est ensuite descendu grâce à komuilin X pour consoler Lenalee. Avec Komui avec ses coter Lenalee regarda son frère d'un regard froid et l'agrippa par le col d'une seule main et l'envoya valser tout en lui faisant la morale apres une séance de torture sur Komui, Lenalee récupéra l'antidote et alla voir Kanda qui était entourée de fille de la congrégation. Lenalee voulait donnée l'antidote mais Lavi et Allen refusaient de prendre l'antidote et on demander ou plutôt négocier:

"J'aime pas les médicament mais j'accepterais de le prendre si Kanda-sama le donne grâce à un bai..."

Lavi n'a pas put finir sa phrase que Kanda lui fit ouvrir la bouche en pressant entre les mâchoire et en versant l'antidote directement dans la gorge. Après que tout le monde soit redevenus normal Kanda alla manger ses soba et fut accueilli par une horde de traqueur qui voulaient lui remerçiait des les avoir sauvé. Et Lavi et toujours choqué pour avoir demander un baiser à Kanda.

"_Il est a se demandais comment les exorcistes n'arrivaient pas a se débarrasser du comte millénaire alors qu'ils ont Komui a gérer tout les jours "_


End file.
